Justice League Vol 2 23.2: Lobo
| NextIssue = | Quotation = This is where the imposter lives. A planet called Earth. He's been wearing my face. He's been using my name. But he isn't me. | Speaker = Lobo | StoryTitle1 = The Last Paycheck | Synopsis1 = At the Adedean Gardens, Lobo waits for his moment; waiting until the anouncement that acclaimed tenor Ulrin Duc Xon steps onto the stage. At that moment, the bounty-hunter leaps onto the stage and grabs the tenor in a headlock, announcing to the audience that this is actually Xi'nrin the Url, with a thousand credit bounty on his head for murder and extortion. Before his victim can utter another world, Lobo has sliced him into pieces in front of everyone. He drags those pieces back to the Mad Wolf trading outpost to collect the bounty from Rhialla, where she offers him another job. In exchange for smuggling a certain cargo, she will deliver to him the information that he has been hunting for some time. Unfortunately, the delivery must go through "Grave Space", a place where vulturous interlopers try to pick the goods from ships that pass through it - and while on his delivery, Lobo's ship is hit by a concussive blast. The blast causes his ship to crash land on an unfamiliar planet, where the Vrenyin Scavengers who shot him down begin pursuing him. He is ready for them, though - and so are his choppers. When on the clock, his strikes are reserved and accurate. While off-duty, he is far more artistic with his blades. After shredding the Vrenyins to pieces, Lobo realizes that they must have scanned his ship and been interested by its cargo, so he decides it would be best to see just what it is he was carrying. He is surprised to see that it was not a something but a someone. Several someones, in fact. Passengers. Once the doors are open, one of them drops to his knees in front of Lobo, thanking him for rescuing them. They were abducted from their home world and were to be killed; boiled down for their bones which are elemental and rare. Helping the man to his feet, Lobo warns him to get back into the cage. They cry out with despair at having their hopes crushed, but Lobo is too close to the information he needs to let them make him give it up for their sake. He sells them at an illegal trade junction called Southern Cross, and in return, receives a device from Rhialla. Back when he murdered everyone on Czarnia, one man had escaped him. Since then, that man has been impersonating him on the planet Earth, according to Rhialla's device. Now that he knows where the imposter is, he will be coming for him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Vrenyin Scavengers * Other Characters: * Xi'nrin the Url Locations: * Adedean Gardens * The Mad Wolf * Southern Cross Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}